


reach the sun

by burnthesocks



Series: socks' RK1700 december [19]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Couch Cuddles, Established Relationship, M/M, Overworking, RK1700 December 2020 (Detroit: Become Human), Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Worried Connor (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthesocks/pseuds/burnthesocks
Summary: Nines is overworking himself and Connor intervenes.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Series: socks' RK1700 december [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033095
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: RK1700 December 2020





	reach the sun

**Author's Note:**

> (day nineteen, prompt: devotion)

Nines hadn’t really seen a problem with it at first. He was doing what he was made to do, and though he had no set mission given to him by CyberLife or anyone else, he still felt a sense of accomplishment as he solved cases upon cases as he was intended to do. He was a deviant, but he still enjoyed doing as he was supposed to and feeling the satisfaction of accomplishing his own mission. He didn’t give himself time for much else, he knew that, but he was an Android, he hardly needed any form of sleep.

It was relatively fine. It didn’t interfere with his function too much and he could still carry out all of his tasks. Though lately, he’d been running slower and he battled that by working even harder, which worked well enough.

Connor seemed concerned, though, and it didn’t help when Nines would space out during their time together thinking about the case.

“You need a break, Nines,” Connor sighed when it had happened again. “You’re going to work yourself to deactivation.”

“I’m fine, Connor,” Nines said, running a hand through his hair and glaring at the piece of hair that fell back into his face. Connor didn’t seem to buy it. He never did, but usually, he dropped it after another worried look. Not this time.

“I did it too, you know,” Connor said quietly, eyes on the carpet. Nines squinted at him.

“Did what?” Nines questioned, leaning forward slightly.

“I worked days and nights until I could hardly think,” Connor murmured, his eyes distant as he seemingly remembered the time. “I can see you going down that path and it worries me.”

“I don’t think I’ll…” Nines trailed off, knowing well he was feeling exhausted lately.

“I’m just concerned, Nines.” Connor looked up at Nines again, scooting closer on the couch. “You deserve to relax.”

“I know, I’m sorry,” Nines apologized, unable to meet Connor’s intense gaze and looking at the carpet Connor had been looking at moments prior. “I just… don’t think I know how.”

“That’s okay, I didn’t either,” Connor said softly, turning himself to face Nines on the couch. “I can show you if you’d like.”

“I think I would like that, yes,” Nines agreed to it, knowing it was probably for the better given that he wasn’t functioning well enough as of late anyway. Plus, he didn’t enjoy the constant heavy feeling and the inability to focus.

“Well, first of all, lay back,” Connor instructed, reaching over and letting the reclining feature of the couch activate. Nines did as Connor said and shifted downward until he was comfortable. “Now close any background processes that aren’t needed.”

“Okay,” Nines said and closed anything he had that wasn’t pertinent to his functioning.

“Take a deep breath,” Connor advised next, at which Nines opened his mouth to protest. “I know you don't need oxygen, but it’s an efficient way to calm yourself,” Connor cut Nines off before he could get a word out. Nines knew Connor probably knew what was best and did as he said again, his chest rising and falling as he took slow, deep breaths. Connor shifted a little, putting his hand in Nines’ hair and petting him. Nines found that the repetition was soothing.

“Keep breathing,” Connor reminded and Nines was again aware of the rising and falling of his chest beneath his sweater, breathing in for seven seconds, holding it for three, and then exhaling for five. “That’s perfect,” Connor praised. Nines’ mouth twitched into a smile as he took another deep breath through his nose, his artificial lungs moving in sync with his slow, calm breathing.

“This is nice,” Nines mumbled, leaning into Connor’s hand slightly.

“I told you it would be,” Connor replied, smiling down at Nines. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Nines’ forehead, at which Nines sighed contentedly. “Can you promise me something, though?”

“What is it?” Nines inquired, his eyes opening to peer at Connor.

“Please don’t let it get this bad again. Not to where it interferes with your functioning.”

“I can’t…” Nines’ eyebrows were scrunched together and his LED spun yellow. “I can promise to try,” Nines offered instead, not wanting to break his word in case he got caught in the cycle again.

“That’s more than enough for me,” Connor replied, his brown eyes shining as a proud smile spread across his face. Nines’ cheeks dusted light blue with blush and he pulled Connor over to him across the couch, laughing as Connor knocked the oxygen he’d breathed in out of him. Connor chuckled along with him and shifted, nestling himself into Nines’ side and Nines could feel when Connor smiled into his shoulder.

“I actually wouldn’t mind doing this more often,” Nines admitted after a few minutes of their simulated breathing and Thirium pump beats syncing and making the only noise in the quiet apartment.

“Oh, really?” Connor said teasingly, pulling away from his shoulder for a moment and squinting at him. Nines rolled his eyes at Connor’s told-you-so attitude.

“Yes, really,” Nines retorted, playfully pushing Connor. Connor pushed back, still light in his feigned aggression, and sunk back into Nines before Nines could counter it.

“I’m glad, then,” Connor whispered, nuzzling into Nines’ shoulder again. Nines made a sound of acknowledgment, a small smile on his face where it rested against the side of Connor’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3


End file.
